


The Old Watch and the Little Note on Pink Paper

by MamaHen



Series: Memento Vivere [4]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Flash Fic, Why you don't put off telling someone how you feel about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaHen/pseuds/MamaHen
Summary: When the dawn broke on Sunday, the girl woke up early. There was a lot to do, her and her friends had a very important assignment that night. But that wasn’t why she got up early. She was awake because she had something to prepare. Long lost, but found again, bearing words that dared not be spoken aloud- an old watch, and, tied to the band, a little note on pink paper.
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro/Arisato Minako, Aragaki Shinjiro/Shiomi Kotone
Series: Memento Vivere [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1282487
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Old Watch and the Little Note on Pink Paper

When the dawn broke on Sunday, the girl woke up early. There was a lot to do, her and her friends had a very important assignment that night. But that wasn’t why she got up early. She was awake because she had something to prepare. Long lost, but found again, bearing words that dared not be spoken aloud- an old watch, and, tied to the band, a little note on pink paper.

When all the girl’s friends were awake, but the boy was not there, she did not look for him. There was still plenty of time left in the day, so she could wait. When evening came, and still he did not return, the girl grew nervous, but she waited. There was still the assignment to think of, and so she prepared, one hand always on the old watch, and the little note on pink paper.

When the time for the assignment came, and the boy did not return, the girl became scared, but did not look for him. Maybe he was busy, maybe something had come up that was more important than the assignment. The words sounded hollow, but the girl didn’t dare contradict them. She would just have to find another time to give him the old watch, and the little note on pink paper.

When the gunshots rang out, the boy saw to it that he was the only victim. His friends had come to look for him when he never showed up for the assignment, and they had heard the sound. Dread filled the girl at the thought of what might have happened. Faster than she ever had, the girl ran, gripping tightly to the old watch, and the little note on pink paper.

When the boy was found, he was already half-gone, but he was happy. For once, he had done something right, and he died with a smile on his face. His friends, their hearts full of pride and pain, held onto his memory, and prepared for the next assignment. And the girl, her heart full of emptiness, held onto the old watch, and the little note on pink paper.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote the rough draft for this about four years ago on Tumblr. It's still got exactly one note, a self-reblog, but I've always liked it, so I decided to brush it up. It's not much, just a little something to hold over the one or two readers I haven't totally lost by being an unreliable PoS. The next chapter of Silk and Steel is literally open in another tab, so that'll be coming soon. Get hype for EVEN MORE ANGST!


End file.
